


Mish

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AUish, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, established polyamory, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mish

Misha had a scene with another actor and he wrapped it up quickly. The lack of Jared nearby helped as well. He was feeling tired as well, having been working consistently for the whole week. He was in a dire need of a break. As he walked towards his trailer from where he will go to his hotel room, nodding and waving to people he knew, Misha wished he got to kiss Jensen before he left. Jensen had wrapped his shoot for a few days and was going back to Danni and JJ. Misha missed Vicky and kids himself too, but he could have been consoled a bit with some making out with Jensen.

The van took him to his hotel and he slumped into his room. He had already eaten at the studio, so now he just had to go sleep in his bed. Maybe he will not even take his clothes off, so bone weary he was feeling. He took off his jacket and threw it over the couch and headed to his bedroom. Before he could put on the light, a body slammed into him and he went half sprawling and half dragged on the bed. Misha struggled and prepared to shout while his hands got a hold of the assailant enough to throw him off. That is when the individual uttered a few words, waylaying Misha’s attempt to dislodge him and he went loose on the bed.

“It’s me Mish,” Jensen whispered near his ear.

“I have such a mind to kill you right now. Was that really necessary?” Misha asked back, his voice muffled and pouting.

“Aw com’on babe. My flight got delayed and I didn’t get to kiss you good bye today. I came back to the hotel just for you, are you not going to even face me huh?” Jensen asked, fond and light.

Misha turned on the bed so that he was on his back and Jensen let him before covering his body again. He was smiling at Misha, his arms resting on the side and putting the weight away from Misha so that he is not entirely engulfed. 

“Hi,” says Jensen with a sweet smile at his lover.

“Hey,” Misha says, his eyes roving over Jensen’s face and his lips hitching into an unconscious smile. Misha licks his lips and Jensen zeroes on that before leaning over and kissing him. It is a chaste kiss, closed mouths and their stubble rasping in the silent room.

Jensen then slides to the side, letting Misha breath easily, but keeps his legs tangled with him. He leans again and kisses him again and this time Misha is more forceful. They lazily make out for a few minutes before Misha lays back on the bed with a sigh. 

“Tired?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah. It had been a gruelling few days. I have an early shoot tomorrow too,” Misha says with a sigh.

Jensen immediately stands up and goes to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. Misha takes the glass and takes a deep drink from it, surprised at how thirsty he is and how he didn’t even notice. Jensen then directs Misha to take off his outer clothes, leaving his wearing only his boxers and undershirt. Jensen takes off his jeans and shirt too and then gets into the bed to the Misha. Both get under the blanket, shuffle around in it, till both are smooshed just the way they like it and drift off to sleep. Before Misha goes all the way, he hears Jensen whisper after a kiss to his brow, “I got you Mish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once a cockles thrash, always a cockles thrash. Thank you for reading. Unbetaed. Kudos and comments, but more importantly, comments please.


End file.
